Cho Chang
by Snape317
Summary: Cédric est mort. Cho est vivante. Comment va-t-elle surmonter la mort de celui qu'elle aimait ?


**Hello everybody :-) Cet O.S. est une réponse au défi de Cannelle-Black qui, au passage, je remercie pour ses reviews de soutien et d'encouragement depuis le début de mon écriture.**

**Cet O.S. est, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, sur Cho Chang xD. Il parle surtout de Cho après la mort de Cédric.**

**Enjoy your lecture :p**

* * *

Lumos...

Je m'appelle Cho Chang et voici mon journal. Une idée de mon psy. Ecrire un journal avec toutes mes pensées et sentiments devraient m'aider à surmonter la mort de Cédric, selon lui.

Je suis dans le dortoir des filles. Il est plus de minuit. Je sais que je devrai dormir mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois le visage de Cédric. Ce même visage qu'il avait lorsque Harry a ramené son corps. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Il est mort de la main de Voldemort. Pris au piège comme un vulgaire rat. Il n'avait absolument aucune change de s'en sortir.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Cédric soit mort i mois.

Dans tous Poudlard, c'est l'effervescence. Le souper d'Halloween est prévu pour dans deux jours. J'espère pouvoir y échapper. Marietta compte bien m'y emmener que je le veuille ou non.

- Si j'ai dû intégrer l'A.D. alors toi, tu dois aller au souper d'Halloween !

C'est vrai que je l'ai énormément poussé à rejoindre l'A.D. Mais on en a besoin. Ce n'est pas Dolores Ombrage qui va nous apprendre à nous défendre contre les forces du mal. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour. Même si elle prétend le contraire. Comment ose-t-elle dire que la guerre des sorciers ne va pas recommencer ? Elle a déjà recommencée. Le seigneur des ténèbres est bel et bien de retour. Cédric a dû le payer et ce, au prix de sa vie. Je me vengerai. Je ne laisserai pas sa mort inutile.  
Je me souviens encore lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Cédric. C'était le 24 juin 1995. Cédric était dans le labyrinthe en train d'accomplir la troisième tâche. Je me souviens l'excitation qui s'était emparée de moi. J'attendais avec impatience de le voir sortir vainqueur et en vie. Au lieu de ça, j'ai vu Harry, en pleur, sur le corps inanimé de Cédric. Je n'ai tout d'abord pas cru à sa mort. Non, il était juste blessé. Peut-être grièvement blessé mais Pomfresh allait savoir le soigner et il serait vite sur pieds. Son corps a été transporté à l'infirmerie. Il n'y est resté qu'une nuit. Il était couché sur un lit. Un drap blanc le recouvrait entièrement. Quand je suis arrivée dans l'infirmerie, j'ai demandé à Pomfresh si je pouvait le voir. Elle a accepté et relevé le drap de sorte à ce que sa tête soit apparente. Il avait l'air si paisible. Comme s'il dormait. J'ai avancé ma main pour prendre la sienne. Elle était glacée. J'ai voulu le secouer pour qu'il se réveille. Mais il est resté là. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire à sa mort. Pour moi, il allait se réveiller, me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasser, me demander des nouvelles du Tournoi et d'Harry. Mais non. Il est juste resté sur son lit, couché.  
Au bout de 20 minutes, Pomfreh est venue me demander de sortir. Cédric allait bientôt être enterré. Je suis remontée au dortoir où j'ai vu Marietta. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras en essayant de me consoler tandis que je pleurais à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

L'enterrement était vraiment très sobre. Il ne représentait pas du tout Cédric. Tout le monde pleurait. Dumbledore a prononcé un discours sur la malheureuse mort de Cédric au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'a pas mentionné l'assassin de Cédric, ni même le fait qu'il ait été assassiné. Le directeur de Poudlard a ensuite dit que Cédric resterait à jamais dans nos coeurs, que lui-même ainsi que le corps professoral accompagnait les proches du jeune défunt dans la douleur qu'avait causée cette tragique perte. J'ai vu le père de Cédric s'effondrer en pleurs sur sa tombe. J'était là. Devant lui. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Aucune pensée ne traversait mon esprit. J'étais juste là. Devant la tombe de celui que j'aimais. A respirer.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là comme ça. Ce n'est que quand Marietta m'a prise par la main pour rentrer au château que j'ai remarqué que tout le monde était parti. On était seules, toutes les deux. Ma meilleure amie m'a raccompagnée jusqu'au dortoir. Durant tout le trajet nous n'avons pas prononcé un mot. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler et je remercie Marietta d'avoir respecté cela. Si j'entendais encore une seule fois à quel point les gens étaient désolés pour moi et étaient là si j'avais besoin d'eux, j'allais exploser. Je voulais juste qu'on me fiche la paix ! Marietta était la seule personne à comprendre cela. Elle m'a guidée jusqu'au dortoir et je me suis écroulée dans mon lit. La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, j'ai pleuré à chaudes larmes.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé après cela. Le lendemain nous avons quitté Poudlard. Contrairement aux années précédentes, personne ne parlait. Personne ne semblait joyeux à l'idée que ce soit les vacances et à rentrer chez lui. Tout le monde avait le coeur gros. Des larmes ont coulées. Le train s'est mis en marche et personne n'a parlé durant tout le trajet. Aucune bagarre n'a éclaté. Nous sommes arrivés à la gare de King Cross et Marietta m'a prise dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

- Je t'écrirai Cho, je te le promet.

Elle a tenu sa promesse. Je n'ai répondu à aucune lettre. Je n'en ai même ouverte aucune. Mais chaque jour, j'en recevais une nouvelle de Marietta. Ma mère me les lisait. Je me contentais de l'écouter. Sans dire un mot. Marietta me parlait de ses vacances, des lieux qu'elle visitait, des activités qu'elle pratiquait. Elle me demandait si je tenais le coup et comment il faisait à Londres. Elle se plaignait de la pluie constante. Ecouter les lettres de Marietta m'a beaucoup aidée à aller mieux. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, prête à me battre, c'est grâce à elle. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et ne m'a jamais laissée tomber, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. C'est pour ça qu'elle insiste tellement à ce que j'assiste à ce souper.

- Tu dois te mêler aux autres, recommencer à vivre. Si tu veux te battre afin de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, tu dois faire un minimum d'effort pour mieux connaître les autres et être le plus utile possible sur le champ de bataille.

Marietta avait parfaitement raison. Il fallait que je me réintègre. Pour gagner cette maudite guerre. Pour Cédric.

Oo

- Cho qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Marietta.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle était réveillée. J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je regarde le réveil à coté de moi. Il est deux heures du matin. Je la regarde d'un air désolée, tentant de m'excuser. Je ne dis rien. Il est trop tôt pour que les mots sortent à nouveau de ma bouche. Les autres filles sont toutes endormies dans leur lit. Dieu merci elle ne se s'ont rendues compte de rien. Personne à part Marietta n'est au courant pour mon journal. Je ne veux pas que les autres filles soient au courant. Voilà pourquoi je l'écris la nuit.

- Ce n'est rien Cho, me rassure ma meilleure amie. Il est tard, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir, d'accord ?

Marietta se recouche dans son lit et remonte sa couverture jusque par-dessus sa tête. C'est vrai qu'il est tard. Je devrai essayer de dormir. Je ne veux pas non plus prendre le risque de réveiller les autres filles. Je ne veux pas qu'elles paient pour mon insomnie. Je décide donc à mon tour de me coucher dans mon lit.

...Nox

* * *

**J´espère que cet O.S. vous a plu. Merci de me dire ce que vous avez aimé et/ou détesté que ce soit au niveau de l'histoire ou de l'écriture.**

**Snape317**


End file.
